


The Tea for You

by BlueVines



Category: Noblesse (Manhwa)
Genre: Fluff, Light Angst, M/M, Takeo and M-21 are almost only mentioned, 有些茶是先苦後甘
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-17 22:55:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29479551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueVines/pseuds/BlueVines
Summary: 在萊傑羅與弗蘭克斯坦之間，有些事情發生了改變，但那不見得是壞事。
Relationships: Cadis Etrama di Raizel/Frankenstein (Noblesse)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	The Tea for You

「不需要……嗎？」他試著進行確認，同時感到喉嚨有點發乾。

_一定是我聽錯了_ _……_ _主人他怎麼可能_ _……_

他一面質疑，一面祈禱，盼那注視著手機的側臉會給予不同於剛才的答案。然而，隨著一個輕輕的搖頭，所有希望終究被擊得粉碎。

「……我明白了。」

沉默了半晌後，他只能如此回應。

而後，未待他整理好心情，眼前的人便站了起來，收起手機向門外走去。

「是上課的時間了。」

※※※

「嘿，老闆，昨天說的那筆經費——噫！」

塔奧才踏進辦公室，便被裡頭的景象嚇得馬上縮回門外，表情驚恐像是大白天見了鬼。

「啊抱歉，前門警報響了我先——」

「進來。」辦公桌後的鬼，不，鬼一樣的藝蘭高中理事長，在塔奧開溜前叫住了他。

「不不我還是晚點再來……」他陪笑著說道，一手牢牢抓住門把，等不及要把門關上。

「我說， **進來** 。」

禁不起老闆的威壓，他終究再次走了進去，但很快又後悔了。在他面前，弗蘭克斯坦正向四周散發著不祥的黑色氣場。在門外時還只是看著可怕，但隨著他靠近，開始連皮膚都莫名感到刺痛。待他走到平常談公事的距離時，那些黑影甚至是以一種立體的具象型態，在空間中遊走侵蝕，仿彿活生生的掠食者，要把捕食範圍內的一切活物拖入口中，拖入深淵的盡頭。沒能成功逃離這一切的塔奧，彷彿看到了自己被撕碎吞噬的命運。

「我需要一點意見。」

「呃，哈哈……您是指什麼？」 _像是要留哪個器官下來當樣本嗎？_

「你說我到底做錯了什麼？」

_我不知道，或許銀行帳戶最好多鎖幾層_ _……_ _？_

塔奧感覺自己無法正常思考了。受困於通往深淵的單行道，被無數黑影籠罩著的他，現在滿腦子都是混亂的回憶跑馬燈。

_抱歉了塔基奧，我就要死了，昨天從你櫃子偷拿的零食看來是來不及買還給你了。還有_ _M-21_ _，雖然你好像不太喜歡，但那件狗骨頭_ _T-shirt_ _真的很適合你_ _……_

「為什麼主人不想喝我泡的茶……」

「……呃，欸，哎？」

與預想差異過大的內容讓塔奧回過神。他眨了眨眼，小心翼翼的將視線移向辦公桌後，這才注意到，他們那位叱吒風雲的老闆，此刻表情竟是滿臉的——無助？

※※※

茶，那是他最初獻給主人的事物。

一開始只是為了實踐管家身分，偶爾為之的表面措施，但是在某一天，「我喜歡你泡的紅茶」，他的主人——那時還是萊傑羅大人——這麼說了，出乎意料的讚賞令他滿心歡喜。自那時開始，除非有什麼特殊情況，他每天都會替萊傑羅泡上至少一壺茶。

流淌的時間長河中，萊傑羅靜靜啜飲茶水的模樣，一直是兩人安穩日常的體現，是默契，也是幸福。而在八百多年的意外中斷後，好不容易盼回來的這份平穩，又比以往更形珍貴。

然而，今天，萊傑羅第一次拒絕了他的茶。

是哪裡做得不好？糖？溫度？多泡了兩秒？

又或者——

改變是必然的，他想。

自主人在這個城市甦醒以來，很多事情都和以前不太一樣了，但那並非壞事。

還在洛凱道尼阿的時候，他的主人因身分特殊而避居於偏僻宅邸，足不出戶到了令人憂心的地步。但真正讓他感到無力的，則是儘管他願意為主人獻上一切，對方卻幾乎不曾表達任何出於個人慾望的要求——硬要舉出例子的話，大概也僅止於在紅茶中多加幾匙糖之類，那樣微不足道的小事。若允許他大膽作出冒犯性的評論，他會說主人那全然忽視自身欲求，彷彿只為了責任而活的姿態，簡直像在扮演著某種神明的工具，無私得讓人心痛。而如今，當他們遠離貴族社會而藏身於人類之間，在孩子們的陪伴下，這樣的主人竟也發生了明顯的轉變。他開始在意遊戲的輸贏，學會替晚餐指定菜色，更逐漸懂得貪戀與朋友相伴的時光，就像個普通的、享受著平凡生活的人類。想到這裡，弗蘭克斯坦的內心漾起一陣酸澀的幸福感。

這不正是他一直以來所期望的嗎？他樂見自己的主人有愈來愈多的想望。

但有時他也會擔憂，這個數百年後的世界實在太過繁亂，不知會對他的主人造成什麼樣的影響，而適應新生活必定也需要主人付出相當的努力。基於必須照顧好主人的義務感，他始終很難放心地將視線從對方身上移開。

_但是，如果主人徹底融入了新的生活，並且一點一點地，不再需要我的服務的話，我——_

他回想起主人離開辦公室的那一刻：纖細手腕拉開門，來自走廊對面的光線便照了進來，炫目而明亮，如同嶄新世界的比喻。穿著白色制服的背影獨自走入陽光，步伐穩健不帶一絲遲疑。而後門關上，光消失了，沉默的空間中只留下他一個人。

_稍微，有點寂寞啊。_

※※※

塔奧暗自鬆了一口氣，他還以為自己擅自用老闆的錢改造辦公室的事情被發現了，但原來沒有。

現在辦公室裡有四個人。不慎在中途闖入的塔基奧原本要走，卻被塔奧拽著手硬是留了下來，現在兩人並肩坐在沙發上，與沮喪地垂著頭的弗蘭克斯坦相對。而最後出現的M-21看到兩個夥伴都在裡面，便也不好意思獨自脫身，只好沉默地站在邊上，一臉厭煩。

「那，改泡咖啡怎麼樣呢？」扛不住沉重氣氛的塔基奧試著提出意見。

弗蘭克斯坦沉默地盯著他看了一會，然後再次低下頭，將臉埋進手掌。

「……謝謝你，塔基奧。但我覺得問題不在那裡……」他喃喃地說。

「可是咖啡很好啊！」塔奧從旁幫腔，「還可以在上面做個可愛的拉花圖案什麼的。」

「可愛的……圖案……？」 _主人會喜歡嗎？_

或許值得一試，但弗蘭克斯坦內心充滿了不確定，關於那是否真為主人所期待的事情。

無視弗蘭克斯坦的猶疑，塔奧開始纏著塔基奧，要他貢獻出手機相簿所有的咖啡拉花照片，直到辦公室的門被喀啦一聲推開。

「啊，主人，您下課了嗎？」弗蘭克斯坦從沙發上彈了起來，迎向剛進門的萊傑羅，後者則向他點了下頭。

「然後，這些是……？」他低頭看著手中有些沉重的袋子，那是剛從主人手上接過的。

「班上的孩子們說要訂飲料，我也訂了你的份。」萊傑羅往沙發坐下後說道。或許是情緒稍許高昂的緣故，他的語速比平常快了一點點。

「那三杯是你們的。」待弗蘭克斯坦將飲料一一擺放到桌上後，他用眼神指示著其中幾個同類物件，「跟我的一樣，賽伊拉說你們應該會喜歡。」

「噢噢，這麼好！謝謝萊傑羅大人！您最棒啦！」塔奧誇張地喊了起來，但老實說，比起飲料，能將場面移交給老闆的老闆更讓他打從心底高興。道完謝後，三人便迅速地拿著自己的飲料溜了出去。

※※※

_主人說不需要泡茶，原來是因為他自己準備好了？還連我的份都_ _……_

弗蘭克斯坦半發楞地看著萊傑羅從桌上取走屬於他的飲料，然後在催促般的注視下，拿起最後留給自己的一杯。看著上頭的標籤，他不禁露出淺笑，「謝謝您的紅茶，主人。」

「經典紅茶，溫，無糖」，標籤上的字樣描述他日常的喝茶習慣，也展現了來自主人的沉默關心。弗蘭克斯坦感受著謝意在心裡微微發燙，同時也暗自為自己稍早的反應過度感到丟臉。

_我是怎麼了？簡直像是缺乏安全感似的。_

在茶几的對面，萊傑羅正饒有興致地凝視手中的飲料，然後像是想觀察些什麼，輕輕搖晃了一下，於是堆積在容器底部的褐色球狀物隨著他的動作微微晃動，佔據上方的冰塊則彼此摩擦，發出了細小的沙沙聲。

「弗蘭克斯坦。」

「是？」

「那些圓形的東西，」隔著透明的塑膠杯，他以指尖輕戳堆疊的褐色球狀物，「有人說是青蛙的卵，但那只是在開玩笑吧？」

「是的，那其實是某種植物的加工品……嗯，是類似年糕那樣的東西。」

萊傑羅點頭表示理解。

「你好像什麼都知道呢。」

在將吸管插進杯子前，他這麼說道。

「不，您過獎了。」弗蘭克斯坦搔了搔脖子，有些不好意思，「而且那只不過是知識而已……雖然現在獲取知識的管道比以前多，能親自去體驗的事物在比率上卻降低了呢。例如您手上的珍珠奶茶，我其實沒有喝過。」

正吸著奶茶的萊傑羅雙眼稍稍睜大。珍珠奶茶的味道或弗蘭克斯坦的發言，不知哪個比較讓他感到訝異。但很快地，他的表情再度恢復和緩，接著又吸了一口並開始咀嚼。那些「珍珠」，雖說類似於年糕，卻還是有著微妙的不同，奇妙的口感讓他微微偏頭。

弗蘭克斯坦觀察著主人的一舉一動。雖然表情上不明顯，但從某些細微的動作可以看出萊傑羅心情很好，於是作為替代，笑容在弗蘭克斯坦臉上綻開。

「您很喜歡嗎？」他在對方吞嚥後的空檔問道。

放低了拿著飲料的手，萊傑羅點頭表示肯定：「雖然是茶，卻像甜點一樣呢。」

「那真是太好了。」

「不過，雖然這樣的茶也不錯，你泡的茶有種讓人安心的味道，我依然很喜歡。」

「這樣啊，謝謝您的誇獎。」意識到自己反過來被主人所擔心，弗蘭克斯坦苦笑了一下，拿起吸管戳進封膜，「我也來喝喝看您買的茶吧。」

他小口品嘗著讓人清醒的苦澀液體，同時慢慢整理起心情。習慣與暗魂焰槍共處的話，收拾情緒其實也沒那麼難，大概。

過了一會，今天格外健談的萊傑羅再次開啟話題：「說起來，原來弗蘭克斯坦也有沒嘗試過的事情嗎？真讓人驚訝。」

他說完便將手中的珍奶遞到弗蘭克斯坦胸前，後者慌忙空出手接過。

「很好喝，所以希望你也能試試看……就像你總是將美好的事物提供給我一樣，有時候，我也希望能做到一樣的事。」

弗蘭克斯坦眨了眨眼，一下子難以做出反應。主人的話語讓他深受感動，但和他剛拿到手上的飲料搭在一起，情況就稍嫌複雜了。他來回看向吸管和主人漾著淡淡笑意的唇，遲疑著有些話不知道該不該說。

「讓你為難了？」

唇上的笑意悄然褪去了一點。

「啊，不，沒那回事。」

他終究還是迅速選擇服從，忍著罪惡感將吸管放進口中——在主人面前，弗蘭克斯坦一向沒辦法掙扎太久——然後滿腦雜念讓他差點被珍珠嗆到。在艱難地咀嚼並嚥下後，他抬起頭，注意到萊傑羅正靜靜注視著他，彷彿在等待他的感想。

「……很甜。」

他混亂的大腦實在無法產出其他相對有意義的描述。

萊傑羅微笑著點頭，然後像是已經滿意了似地，伸手從他那裡收回剩下的飲料，再次安靜地品嘗起來。

「那個，主人」，在啜了幾口紅茶，稍微恢復冷靜後，弗蘭克斯坦輕掐著手中的飲料杯，試圖尋找適當的話語，「……您還是第一次這樣跟我分享食物，謝謝您，我很高興。」

「那樣很好，如果你因此感到高興。」萊傑羅說。

「包括我作為學生待在這裡，很多初次的體驗都是因為有你才能得到的，所以，弗蘭克斯坦，我也很感謝你。」

無論是過去，現在，還是未來，大概唯有這份心情是永遠不會改變的。萊傑羅在心裡補充。

在他沉睡期間，整個世界發生了不可思議的巨大變化，就連弗蘭克斯坦——即使他往往試圖裝作沒那回事——也有些地方改變了。他注意到弗蘭克斯坦與孩子們相處時的沉穩、對自己比以往更加嚴重的過度保護，以及視線落在自己身上時頻發的各種念想。

萊傑羅靜靜體味著簽約者的變化，並不覺得反感，倒是感到有趣的時候比較多。即使已經認識了這麼久，弗蘭克斯坦情感和思緒的豐沛程度還是不時會超乎他的想像。像是這次，紅茶的顏色染上了弗蘭克斯坦的臉頰，居然到現在還沒褪去。

間接接吻的概念他其實已經從學校的朋友那裡學到了，他好奇弗蘭克斯坦得知這件事時會有什麼反應。

※※※

「你覺得我們什麼時候能進去？」塔基奧不抱期待地問。

「再等一下吧。」M-21說，眼神看起來有些空洞。

理事長辦公室外，警備隊的三人並排靠在牆壁上，遠眺著窗外的藍天。

「為什麼……會忘記拿吸管啊……」

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know if food delivery service is allowed in Korean high school. This fic was only written through my Taiwanese experience. XD


End file.
